A Million Points of Light: Rewritten Madly
by Ryo 'Kai' Takaishi
Summary: My first fic!!! Takari Taiora and Kenyako. Mimato probably.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: I no own Digimon. So no suing me*  
  
*Disclaimer 2: Hey, if I'm writing fanfics, I probably don't  
  
own it, cos if I did, it won't be fanfic*  
  
*My First fanfic*  
  
*Disclaimer 3: My first Fanfic. NO flames please…*  
  
*GARURUMON! GET READY TO PUT OUT THE FLAMES*  
  
*I do not own any of the following stuff. So if what I'm doing is defacing Digimon or whatever, I'M REALLY SORRY!!!*  
  
*Some guy, who felt all warm and tingly after reading too many Takari fics, wrote this, so sorry if not enough action*  
  
*Takari, Taiora, hints of Mimato, and Davis-bashing in a not-too-serious way*  
  
~~~~~~~The Fic~~~~~~  
  
What Digimon 02 Episode 50 SHOULD end like  
  
Insert Digimon 02 opening theme  
  
Episode 50: "A Million Points of Light"  
  
The Digi-destined were trying to beat MaloMyotismon with...  
  
"Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode, use the cannon thingy!"  
  
"PULSITRON RIFLE!!!"  
  
The 'cannon thingy' blasted away at MaloMyotismon, getting no response from him whatsoever.  
  
Suddenly, MaloMyotismon turned around and blasted I.D.F.M. with a bright blast of light. I.D.F.M. freaked out and reverted to V-mon and Wormmon.  
  
"Children!"  
  
"Gennai?!"  
  
"You must run first. Help is on the way."  
  
"Gennai?!"  
  
The holographic image of Gennai faded away...then MaloMyotismon began to shout. The Digidestined ran for their lives. Suddenly, Takeru stood in front of MaloMyotismon.  
  
"I...I...WILL NOT LET YOU SUCEED! EVIL MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO RULE! I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH IF I HAVE TO!!!"  
  
"Takeru..."  
  
"Kari, please...leave...this is not your fight..."  
  
"No! I cannot let you die!"  
  
Suddenly, TK's and Kari's chests began to glow with their Crests.  
  
A destiny stone suddenly appeared above them.  
  
MaloMyotismon: "WwwHARTttt?!"  
  
Suddenly, crests began to glow on the chests of all the original digidestined.  
  
Their Digimon began to feel an enormous surge of power...  
  
"Agumon...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
"Gabumon...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
"Piyomon...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
"Tentomon...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
"Palmon...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
"Gomamon...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
The Digimon warp digivolved  
  
"WARGREYMON!!!"  
  
"METAL GARURUMON!!!"  
  
"PHOENIXMON!!!"  
  
"HERCULES KABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"ROSEMON!!!"  
  
"MARINE ANGEMON!!!"  
  
"Phoenixmon?!"  
  
"Rosemon?!"  
  
"Marine...ANGEMON?!?!?!"  
  
"Hercules what?"  
  
"Hercules Kabuterimon. Prodigious!"  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other, then at their Digimon. All four of them nodded in unison.  
  
"WARGREYMON!" "METAL GARURUMON!" "FUSION DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
The two large Megas fused together to form a gigantic Digimon.  
  
"OMEGAMON!!!"  
  
"Well, since they've fused, let's do to!"  
  
The new digidestined digivolved to their Champion state.  
  
"XV-mon! Stingmon! Fusion Digivolve to...PAILDRAMON!!!"  
  
"PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IMPERIAL DRAMON!!!"  
  
"IMPERIAL DRAMON MODE CHANGE TO...IMPERIAL DRAMON FIGHTER MODE!!!"  
  
"Cody, let's fuse with our partners.  
  
"But Yolei, Kari and TK don't seem to be here."  
  
(TK and Kari have run to the top of the nearest building, but reappear next to the team after MaloMyotismon blasts them)  
  
"But we can't just stand here and watch..."  
  
" I agree! Evil must not prevail!"  
  
"Aquillamon! Armadillomon! Fusion Digivolve to..."  
  
They did not get to hear what they fused to, for at that same time...  
  
"Garuru Cannon!"  
  
"Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
MaloMyotismon simply roared and blasted. After he did, all everyone heard was "Digivolve to...Dino Beemon!!!"  
  
"Dino Beemon?!?!?!"  
  
"That's even uglier than Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Ancient Sting!"  
  
"Ihh AMhhh INVINCIBLEluh!!!"  
  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to...SERAPHIMON!!!"  
  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to...MAGNADRAMON!!!"  
  
"WHATttthhh?!"  
  
"People, together now!"  
  
"Garuru Cannon!"  
  
"Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
  
"Magna Flame!"  
  
All the attacks struck MaloMyotismon. He roared as a large explosion occurred. When the dust, light, fire, and whatever the Digidestined threw at MaloMyotismon cleared, he was still standing.  
  
"What?!" "Oh no..."  
  
(The screen freezes)  
  
TK and Kari appear in front of the scene, doing a cameo.  
  
TK: That was exciting wasn't it, Hikari?  
  
Kari: Yes it was, Takeru.  
  
Director: JUST GET ON WITH THE PREVIEW ALREADY!!!  
  
TK: Ok...heheh...um, since this is supposed to be the last episode, there is no preview, but since a certain author made this *MUCH* longer than it should be...  
  
Author: Hey! I could squeeze it in if everyone had already warp-digivolved, but No...they had to only make the two leads warp digivolve. So there. Now everyone has a mega of respectable strength...  
  
*Dino Beemon comes flying pass, with Omegamon chasing him with bug spray*  
  
Omegamon: come back here you little bug! GREYMON FLY-SWATTER!  
  
Kari: Respectable?  
  
Author: *sweatdrops* Hehehe...  
  
Kari: Um. To Be Continued...  
  
Insert Digimon 02 Ending Theme Number 2  
  
DG crew walk on stage  
  
Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta reeru de  
  
Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi  
  
Te to te tsunagiawase issho ni hashiru to  
  
Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?  
  
Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Tsuujiatteru kara  
  
Itsumo itsumo doko demo  
  
Tonde ikeru wa  
  
Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
Minna ga soba ni iru  
  
Kitto kitto dare demo  
  
Hitori ja nai wa  
  
Director: Yes yes... get on with the show!  
  
Insert Digimon 02 Opening Theme  
  
****EPISODE 51****  
  
"FINAL FUSION: GODDRAMON AND THE GATE OF DESTINY"  
  
"What?!" "Oh no..."  
  
MaloMyotismon began to rise from the debris which was once where he stood. He shook himself, then began to laugh evilly.  
  
"YOUuuu SHALLlll NEVERrrr BEee ABLE TO DEFEATttth MEeee!!! THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT FOR YOUuu. SOONnnn, I SHALL COVER BOTH WORLDS IN DARKNESS, AND DESTROY ALL FORMS OF LIGHTttt!!!"  
  
Kari: "Everyone! Don't give up hope! Where there is light, there is hope!"  
  
TK: "We all have to hope for the light! As long as there is light, even if it is just one ray, we all have to believe in it, and hope for it!"  
  
Kari: "Light comes from the hope in our hearts!"  
  
(Takeru and Hikari continue upon this Hope=Light, Light=Hope talk for a while longer. Then...)  
  
Seraphimon: Takeru... *begins to glow*  
  
Magnadramon: Hikari... *begins to glow*  
  
Davis: Ah!!! Talking Dragon!!!  
  
*Matt and Tai both thwack him with mallets, gigantic sweatdrops on their heads.*  
  
  
  
"SERAPHIMON!" "MAGNADRAMON!" "FUSION DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
The two Megas fused together in a large ball of light. From the light rose the head of a Dragon. It roared, then the torso and the arms of the dragon rose from the ball. The rest of the light formed a genie-like tail. The dragon began to glow, then turned gold with armour. The dragon then shouted, completing the evolution.  
  
"GOLDDRAMON!!!"  
  
The digidestined crew (and MaloMyotismon, though he doesn't show too much of it) get the amazed-as-hell look, and nearly wet their pants. (The look when Davis saw Patamon digivolve to Angemon)  
  
"Everyone, attack NOW!!!" Yolei yelled loudly  
  
"Garuru Cannon!"  
  
"Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
"God FLAME!!!"  
  
The combined blast, which would be enough to nuke the heck out of Black WarGreymon, smashed into MaloMyotismon  
  
"Secondary Attacks!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
"God FLAME!!!"  
  
The combined blast, which was less powerful than the previous one, thought still strong enough to beat the crap out of Black WarGreymon, smashed into MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Greymon Blade" Omegamon flew at MaloMyotismon with his blade forward.  
  
"Giga Crusher!" Imperial Dramon FM tried to crush MaloMyotismon.  
  
"GRAARRR!!!!" MaloMyotismon roared loudly, as the attacks set in. He was beaten up pretty well, though not yet destroyed. Just then...  
  
"Hey, why not try fusing two of the Fusion Megas?"  
  
"Good idea! Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode..."  
  
By the time that Davis finished saying IDFM, something else had happened. (The below is from a plot summary of 'Diaboromon Strikes Back' SPOILER ALERT)  
  
A holy ring appeared, then Omegamon began to transform...into a huge sword!!!  
  
"Imperial Dramon, catch that sword!"  
  
As IDFM reached out for that sword, it flew by him and into the hands of GODDRAMON.  
  
Goddramon: I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD ANY LONGER. YOU SHALL BE BANISHED!!!  
  
Goddramon: GATE OF DESTINY!  
  
Goddramon began to draw a circle with the sword, kind of like Magna Angemon, only this time the gate was much larger (considering the gigantic sword from Omegamon) and the gate was gold. The gate opened, and MaloMyotismon was beginning to get sucked into the gate.  
  
"NO!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME SO EASILYeee!!!"  
  
Goddramon charges up the blade into energy, which collects at his fist. (Think Hand of Fate with a gigantic blade)  
  
Goddramon: Hand of DESTINY!!!  
  
He lets loose a gigantic blast of golden energy at MaloMyotismon, which knocks MaloMyotismon back towards the gate. However, MaloMyotismon is still grabbing on to the ground. Goddramon prepares for another blast.  
  
"Hey, let's give him more energy!"  
  
"Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
The Digimon shot off their attacks at Goddramon's blade, which now turns into energy collected in his fist.  
  
Goddramon: HAND! OF! FATE!!!  
  
The blast of rainbow- and gold- coloured energy smashed into MaloMyotismon, who gets knocked off into the Gate of Destiny, which closes, and disappears in a flash of rainbow-coloured light.  
  
In a gigantic flash of multi-coloured (including gold, black and white) light, the Digimon all return to their in-training and/or rookie states.  
  
(screen freezes)  
  
TK and Kari walk up again, but this time their crests are glowing on their chests.  
  
TK: Hey kids, watch this!  
  
*He sticks his hand into his shirt, and pulls out several light sticks formed into the shape of his crest.*  
  
TK: Cool eh?  
  
Director: GET ON WITH THE ENDING!!! I DO NOT WANT TO MISS SURVIVOR: MARUQUESAS  
  
TK: Hehe...  
  
insert commercial break  
  
TK and Kari walk up on screen, somehow they're both 11 and they are holding hands.  
  
TK: Hello. We're here to show you what will happen 10 years after MaloMyotismon is defeated, and now that everyone has grown up. Ignore the time-rift thingy.  
  
screen changes to older Tai (wearing new goggles) shaking hands with some Minister. After shaking hands, they're both very happy, and Tai gives a victory sign and a wink  
  
TK: Tai has become the ambassador of the Digimon world. He is also a part- time guardian with Matt. You don't want to see Omegamon when he's mad.  
  
screen changes to Matt, who is now the owner of a popular cyber-cafe chain  
  
Kari: Matt was a rock star until about 17, then he started up his own cyber- cafe. Now he's the owner of the chain of DigiCafe. Gabumon is his mascot.  
  
screen changes to Sora, who is a kindergarten teacher  
  
Kari: Sora is now happily married to my brother Tai. She is a very good kindergarten teacher. Piyomon sometimes helps with the children.  
  
screen changes to Mimi, dressed like a fashion designer. She smiles at the camera, then bumps into Matt. They both blush  
  
TK: Mimi is now a fashion designer. She hosts her own fashion talk show with Palmon, which is as popular as Martha Steward. Matt doesn't allow me to say anything about him and Mimi, but I think they married secretly.  
  
Screen changes to Joe, dressed in a labcoat-ish thing)  
  
TK: Joe has now achieved his dream of being a doctor. Gomamon helps with getting the files and all that. He's very famous now, but sometimes he still has to call for Izzy.  
  
Screen still shows Joe, but now he's talking to Izzy and pointing at a computer. Izzy is carrying his yellow laptop, though now it looks much more hi-tech  
  
Kari: Izzy is now a respected Digimon Professor, though sometimes he still helps people with their computer problems. Tentomon helps too.  
  
screen changes to Ken, dressed like a lawyer, walking out of court. Yolei walks up to him and hugs him  
  
TK: Ken is now a respected lawyer, and he's very rich. Yolei is now a housewife to him, though she does go shopping for clothing occasionally.  
  
Screen changes to Cody, dressed in kendo armour-thingy. He walks to a noodle cart, manned by Davis and V-mon  
  
Kari: Cody has finally learnt to be a kendo master, and now owns his own dojo. Davis... *she giggles slightly*  
  
TK: Davis is now the proud owner of a noodle cart, though his noodles are very delicious, and he is known for his culinary skills.  
  
Screen shifts to a large, beautiful house, but the screen zooms in and through a window. There two tables, both with computers, and with two chairs. One of the chairs is coloured green and yellow, the other coloured pink and purple  
  
Kari: Takeru, where are we?  
  
TK: *points to the door*  
  
*An older, handsome version of Takeru enters, followed by beautiful Kari. They both kiss, then switch on one of the computers.*  
  
Older Takeru: Come on, let's go to the Digimon world.  
  
Older Hikari: Sure! Hey Ryo, come! We're going to the Digimon world.  
  
*A young kid comes in, then all three of them point their digivices at the computer. The screen changes to each Digidestined in turn, with their children, pointing at the computer. The children are very happy to meet their new Digimon partners, while their parents hug their old partners.*  
  
Screen fades to black, while TK and Hikari appear, both 11.  
  
Davis: *comes on screen, wailing and crying* No! Kari hates me...  
  
*Kari giggles, while TK laughs slightly. V-mon drags Davis off the screen*  
  
Matt: (voiceover) TK and Kari became part-time novelists, but they made a lot of money outta their books  
  
Tai: (voiceover) The other half of the time they're protectors of the Digimon world cos of Goddramon  
  
Kari: Well, that's the end...  
  
TK: Not yet. I have one last thing to do.  
  
Kari: What?  
  
*TK kisses Kari. Soon they are both kissing each other. Davis comes on screen again*  
  
Davis: No!!! Kari is kissing TA...no!  
  
Dino Beemon: You can kiss me!  
  
Davis: No!!! *gets chased off screen by Dino Beemon*  
  
*TK and Kari stop kissing and wave, then slowly all the Digidestined appear and start waving.*  
  
insert Digimon 02 Ending Theme #2, while zooming out  
  
I mean the FULL VERSION, where they sing "Itsumo itsumo itsu demo " 8 times in total 


	2. Digimon Movie~ continuation of AMPOL

*Disclaimer: I no own Digimon. So no suing me*  
  
*Disclaimer 2: Hey, if I'm writing fanfics, I probably don't own it, cos if I did, it won't be fanfic, it'll be a real movie, and Davis will die horribly, and there'll be Takari, Taiora, Mimato, and Izzy/Yolei, and…nevermind.*  
  
*My Second fanfic*  
  
*Yes I copied the disclaimer from my other fic, AMPOL: RM*  
  
*This Fic contains Ryo, David and Mike, who are in no way related to any of the tamers. They are the offspring of the Digidestined in AMPOL: RM. Don't even think about asking how the heck they got here.*  
  
~~~~~~~The Fic~~~~~~  
  
Insert Digimon 01 opening theme, fading out after a while  
  
Digimon 02X: The Movie  
  
Quantum Digivolve  
  
The Digi-destined were trying to beat MaloMyotismon with...  
  
… Basically everything they had. After a few messed-up evolutions and dialogues later, Goddramon sealed MaloMyotismon with the Gate of Destiny.  
  
Scene: Floating in a void  
  
"NO!" MaloMyotismon yelled as he spiralled into the void, finally being able to utter a coherent word. He gradually gave up trying to scream his way out of the void, and began to examine the corpses of the dark defeated Digimon floating around in the void. He got an idea, and began to absorb the energy from the corpses into himself. After 2 years, he had enough energy (there were a HECK load of dark defeated Digimon around there) to digivolve. But he had already reached his final stage, the Mega stage.  
  
Or did he? He wondered as he summoned the dark forces to grant him power to take revenge on the light and the digidestined that had imprisoned him in this god-forsaken void. He was bursting with energy as he spontaneously combusted. There was a gigantic earth-shattering explosion (although there wasn't even a speck of soil in that void) as the dust cleared to reveal the new, digivolved MaloMyotismon in all his glory.  
  
He was WarDemon, and he was one level higher than Mega. He was at the Ultra stage, and practically no one else was that level (partly because no- one else bothered to collect the energy of dark Digimon for about 2 years). Now, all he needed was the corpse of Shadow Omegamon to get out of that void.  
  
He wasn't going to be disappointed.  
  
Scene: 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. TK and Kari are both 14, and you can deduce the ages of the others from there. Ryo, Mike and David are 'coincidentally' 14, as well  
  
Shadow Omegamon had a very bad day. He woke up, got ambushed by a few hundred Digimon fighting for freedom, got knocked off a cliff by a particularly big one, smashed himself into several hundred more Digimon fighting for freedom, and now was duelling with three of his biggest enemies, the new Digidestined. He could not have a worse day even if Black WarGreymon got trigger-happy with the terra destroyers.  
  
There were three Megas in front of him. There was a yellow humanoid dragon with plated wings (Golddramon X; don't ask how he got legs), a humanoid figure wearing red WarGreymon armour (if he ain't grey, he's WarRedmon! No, actually he's Warmon), and an armoured figure wielding a grey flamberge in either of his gauntleted hands (ColossusBlademon; a flamberge is a large two-handed sword). Behind them stood their human partners, Ryo holding a yellowish-gold Digivice, Mike holding a grey one, and David holding a red one. They seemed determined to either eradicate Shadow Omegamon or get blown up in the process.  
  
"GOD FLAME!" "War TORNADO!" "Colossus Bladestorm!"  
  
Immediately there was a blast of gold fire knocking Shadow Omegamon off his feet. The War Tornado sent wind cutting into his armour, and the thunderstorm created by ColossusBlademon struck him with thunder. Another blast of golden flames, and Shadow Omegamon was incinerated. The new Digidestined cheered, as their Megas devolved into their rookie state. They were practically leaping with joy…  
  
…And so was WarDemon. Though in the void, there is no gravity, so you cannot exactly jump. Anyway he had just seen the corpse of Shadow Omegamon appear in front of him, and he devoured it. Literally. The energy from the corpse was sufficient to open a rift to the digital world. And what better name for the rift then "CORRUPTION RIFT!" WarDemon leapt into the rift and headed for his revenge.  
  
Insert Digimon 02 opening theme, fading out after chorus  
  
TK sighed. Everyone was in a (thankfully) empty train car, and Tai and Davis were squabbling over who was to lead the team to remove WarDemon from the face of both worlds.  
  
"I have your goggles now, so I should lead!" "Yeah, but I gave you those goggles, and therefore I should lead!" "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Matt yelled. "It's just a matter of 'we go there, we see WarDemon, we kick his posterior, and we come back'. WHY THE HECK DO WE NEED A LEADER ANYWAY?"  
  
"He's got a point." Came a voice from the door of the carriage. Three 14-year-old boys entered, each bearing a rookie Digimon on their head.  
  
"Hi Ryo! David, Mike." "Hello TK, Kari." "Yoz people!"  
  
Tai gave the three of them a weird look. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
David gave Tai his worse death glare. "Your worst nightmare." Ryo then elbowed him in the ribs. He flashed Ryo a glare. "What? Trying not to upset your future-" Ryo then elbowed him in the stomach, with Kari and TK kicking him on either shin.  
  
"Um Tai, Matt, Sora Izzy Mimi Joe Davis Ken Yolei Cody, these are the not-so-new digidestined." Began TK. "Yeah, we found out about them just a month ago." Added Kari.  
  
"Um, not to interrupt your prodigious conversation, but I believe the digital gate just opened."  
  
"Where's the portal?"  
  
"Right there." Izzy pointed at the door, the only exit out of the train car. Davis, being the self-proclaimed leader (and also wanting to show off to Kari), opened the door, only to let the contents of the train carriage (the digidestined) be sucked into the swirling vortex which was behind the door.  
  
Everyone fell through space, landing finally on the soft grass of the Digimon world. Sensing danger was near; everyone began to digivolve to get ready for battle.  
  
The 01 digidestined (minus TK and Kari) willed their crests to glow. Soon, their Digimon began to warp-digivolve.  
  
"Agumon, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…WARGREYMON!"  
  
"Gabumon, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…METAL GARURUMON!"  
  
"Piyomon, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…PHOENIXMON!"  
  
"Palmon, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…ROSEMON!"  
  
"Gomamon, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…MARINE-ANGEMON!"  
  
"Tentomon, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…HERCULES-KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"WARGREYMON!" "METAL GARURUMON!" "FUSION EVOLUTION! OMEGAMON!!!"  
  
The 02 digidestined (minus TK and Kari) began to fuse.  
  
"V-mon, digivolve to XV-mon!" "Wormmon, digivolve to Stingmon!" "XV- mon, Stingmon, fusion Digivolve: PAILDRAMON!" "Paildramon digivolve to IMPERIAL DRAMON!" "IMPERIAL DRAMON mode change to IMPERIAL DRAMON FIGHTER MODE!!!"  
  
Cody's and Yolei's Digimon digivolved and fused into Dino Beemon (forgot the names)  
  
The 02X digidestined (Ryo, Mike, David, TK, Kari) began to warp- armour-digivolve.  
  
"Warp armour, ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Magimon WARP DIGIVOLVE! GOLDDRAMON X!" (If pigs can turn into angels, why can't mages turn into dragons?)  
  
"Fightmon WARP DIGIVOLVE! WARMON!"  
  
"Daggermon WARP DIGIVOLVE! COLOSSUSBLADEMON!"  
  
"Patamon WARP DIGIVOLVE! SERAPHIMON!"  
  
"Gatomon WARP DIGIVOLVE! MAGNADRAMON!"  
  
The uh…(starts counting) 12 Megas and 15 digidestined began to walk towards WarDemon, who was looking the other way. Needless to say, they took the opportunity, and ambushed him.  
  
"Garuru Cannon!"  
  
"Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
"Ancient Sting!"  
  
"War Tornado!"  
  
"Colossus Bladestorm!"  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
  
"Magna Flame!"  
  
"GOLD FLAME!"  
  
A gigantic blast (composed of god-knows-what-the-attacks-add-up-to) hit WarDemon about the same time as a gigantic bee sting, a lightning bolt, and a tornado of blades. Needless to say, WarDemon was thrown several hundred feet backwards (he's already about as tall as IDFM). He was about to start cursing when another blast hit him, knocking him backwards into a nearby lake. The digidestined saw the bubbles stop rising after a while, and cheered, when suddenly they felt a gigantic tremor right under them. They scrambled, but it was pretty much useless, as a gigantic cyclone of energy emerged from below them. The Digimon fired off another of their blasts, but their attacks were just shrugged off by the whirlwind.  
  
"Death Claw." WarDemon said it, as though it wasn't much, but he raised his claw, which instantly increased in size by a few hundred times. In a second, it was out of proportion with his body. (Think Justimon) It then began to glow with darkness, and a second later fired off a gigantic blast a la Hand of Fate.  
  
The Digimon were knocked by the blast into the sheer rock wall of a nearby mountain. The digidestined were also knocked back, due to their proximity to their Digimon. Then, who should arrive in this terribly one- sided battle but the 4 guardians of the Digimon world? A gigantic blue dragon, an enormous white tiger, a great big, red phoenix and a huge turtle with trees on its back. (They are the guardians, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Red- something-mon and Ebonwumon). They began to distract WarDemon (well if your arm was nearly as big as someone's toe you'd be terribly distracted) with their various attacks, and the digidestined felt compelled to flee. There were blasts of black everywhere, with multi-coloured balls of fire flying around aimlessly.  
  
Gennai then appeared on one of his hologram-thingies, and the digidestined all crowded around to listen. Gennai begins: "Children, this will be your worst fight ever until you finish it. (Everyone sweatdropped.) Listen carefully to the prophecy I am about to recite."  
  
He then recited a prophecy, which is absolutely un-interpretable and so incoherent that Izzy merely scratched his head. Just then, a gigantic shell flew by them, spinning like a frisbee. The other guardians arrived soon, in various stages of defeat. They began to glow and then they turned into energy and were absorbed into their digicores, which in turn combined to form (no points for guessing) a gigantic crystal-looking stone with a holy ring around it. It begins to glow, and the Digimon of hope and light felt energy coursing through their veins.  
  
"Seraphimon!" "Magnadramon!" "FUSION EVOLUTION! GODDRAMON!" Omegamon then began to transform into a gigantic blade, which Goddramon easily wielded. (Take note, there are two similar dragons here; Golddramon X is the humanoid one, Goddramon is the dragon-thingy (with clouds around its tail) and wielding the Omegamon blade)  
  
"Guys…its time for us to…CHIONG AH!" Yelled Mike, as the Digimon charged. (Figuratively; no one wanted to get any near a gigantic bloodthirsty Demon)  
  
"Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Marine Blast!"  
  
"Ancient Sting!"  
  
"War Tornado!"  
  
"Colossus Bladestorm!"  
  
"GOLD FLAME!"  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!" Goddramon shot of a blast of gold energy a la Hand of Fate with a large sword. WarDemon, slightly surprised at this onslaught, actually revealed that he was actually mortal, by spitting black blood and a disturbingly long canine (the tooth, not the dog).  
  
Well by now WarDemon was experiencing the pain previously experienced by Shadow Omegamon, and it was not a pleasant feeling to have 10 different kinds of attacks hit you at the same time, even if you are wearing armour. He was getting really furious, and he decided to even up the odds. Being the only Ultra around, he naturally possessed powers that were out-of- character. Chanting an ancient incantation, he summoned the dark forces to craft dark Digimon to aid him in his quest to remove the thorn in his side, which was actually an oversized bee sting.  
  
"DARK SUMMON!" As he yelled this out, it seemed that the evil forces were yelling this out at the same time, resulting in a sort of surround-sound effect with echoes. Dark clouds gathered in about 2 seconds, and before anyone could say "Shadow Hercules Kabuterimon", black lightning struck the blood that WarDemon spat, and the dust cleared to reveal 7 large Megas and a black stone. The Digimon analyser leapt into action, and began to explain that the new stone was the only Fate stone, and that the Fate stone helped the evil Digimon evolve, while the Destiny stone helped good Digimon evolve. Now with two gigantic stones, 17 Megas, 1 Ultra, and 15 digidestined altogether, the fight was going to be *very* interesting. Especially when you noticed that the Digimon fighting for evil consisted of Black WarGreymon, Black MetalGarurumon, Black Phoenixmon, Black Rosemon, Black HerculesKabuterimon, Black MarineAngemon, and Black Goddramon. (no black gold dragons in this fic)  
  
" Matt, it's just a matter of 'we go there, we see WarDemon, we kick his posterior, and we come back' eh?" Said Davis, trying to be funny at this untimely time. Thankfully, everyone else was either busy charging up for an attack, or looking at others charging up attacks. It was the dark Digimon, which struck first, though the digidestined Digimon, replied in full force.  
  
"Black Terra Destroyer!" "Ancient Sting!" "COLOSSUS BLADESTORM!"  
  
"Black Freezing Breath!" "War Tornado!" Pulsitron Rifle!"  
  
"Black Phoenix Flame!" "Phoenix Flame!"  
  
"Black Shocking Blaster!" "Shocking Blaster!"  
  
"Black Rose Cannon!" "Rose Cannon!"  
  
"Black Marine Blast!" "Marine Blast!"  
  
"Death Claw!" "HAND OF DESTINY!" "GOLD FLAME!"  
  
Their attacks mostly cancelled out each other, though the ancient sting was pretty much useless. It was then that the Fate Stone glowed with darkness (meaning it sent out black rays of light, not meaning it actually glowed with darkness, whatever that looked like). The rays hit the Dark Digimon, and they fused together.  
  
"ULTRA DARK FUSION EVOLUTION!" Yelled WarDemon, signalling the spawning of new dark Ultra Digimon.  
  
Well, for the good Digimon, it pretty much went downhill from there. Black WarGreymon and Black MetalGarurumon merged into Black Omegamon, which transformed into a sword of Black Goddramon's. Amazingly enough Black Phoenixmon and Black Rosemon fused into Black AeroVenusmon, a gigantic dinosaur-looking Venus flytrap with wings. Black MarineAngemon fused with Black HerculesKabuterimon to become Black MarineKabuterimon, an aqua-blue HerculesKabuterimon with a large Vulcan Hammer. Well basically now there were just 3 Ultras and 1 Mega, which should have looked better for the digidestined, but in actual fact meant much more trouble. Then, the four shot out their respective attacks.  
  
"BLACK HAND OF DESTINY!"  
  
"DEATH CLAW!"  
  
"BLACK ROSE CANNON!"  
  
"BLACK SHOCKING RIVER-OF-POWER!" (Long Digimon name, long attack name)  
  
I think right about then all the Digimon would have rather died so they wouldn't see the terrible fate, which would befall them. But, then Destiny stone revived them, albeit in their rookie forms, to their partners. TK and Kari begin to glow mildly with their crests. They say some romantic gak about hope and light, and then slowly, crests begin to glow on everyone's chests.  
  
"We'll win if we have Courage!" Began Tai  
  
"Friendship binds us together!" Continued Matt  
  
"Sincerity will move the powers that be!" Encouraged Mimi  
  
"We must show Love for our Digimon!" Added Sora  
  
"Together, two hearts as one, we'll win!" Yelled Cody and Yolei  
  
"Kindness will release A Million Points Of Light (AMPOL)" Stated Ken  
  
"AMPOL will bring Miracles!" Said Davis. (I've run out synonyms for 'said')  
  
TK and Kari began to hold hands. TK started: "We must Hope for Victory!" "Light will shine over us!" Finished Kari. Mike, David and Ryo (they are NOT holding hands) began to glow white, while their crests appeared on their chests.  
  
"Evil cannot exist while there is Righteousness," Uttered Mike.  
  
"We must Persevere." Verbalised David. (yeah I know, the thesaurus isn't too good)  
  
Ryo then began to walk to the centre of the group. He had no particular crest prior to this, but now his chest shone brightly with a special symbol.  
  
"We cannot rewrite the Past.  
  
We exist in the Present.  
  
We can change our Future.  
  
Only we can control our Fates.  
  
Only we can decide our Destiny." He paused for effect, though it was clear that he had been slightly possessed from the extreme gleam in his eyes. "So…"  
  
"So?" Interrupted Davis, which invoked anime-styled falls from the other characters.  
  
Ryo sighed. "So…what the heck are we waiting for?" Then he turned to the destiny stone.  
  
"LET'S CHANGE OUR DESTINY!"  
  
That familiar evolution music began to play, this time sounding like something Matt Ishida would play.  
  
"OMEGAMON ULTRA EVOLUTION: ALPHA OMEGAMON!!!"  
  
"PHOENIXMON ULTRA EVOLUTION: AERO DRAMON RED!"  
  
"ROSEMON ULTRA EVOLTION: PETALMON!"  
  
"HERCULESKABUTERIMON ULTRA EVOLTION: ELECTRO KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"MARINEANGEMON ULTRA EVOLTION: MARINE THORMON!"  
  
"WARMON! COLOSSUSBLADEMON! ULTRA FUSION EVOLUTION: KINGMON!"  
  
The destiny stone stopped for a while, evidently to take a breath, as the digidestined fired off their new, flashier-looking attacks while DinoBeemon just sat and watched.  
  
"OMEGA CANNON!"  
  
"DESTINY FLAME!"  
  
"PETAL TORNADO!"  
  
"THUNDER HORN!"  
  
"MARINE HAMMER!"  
  
"KING'S BLADE!"  
  
"GOLD FLAME!"  
  
"GOD FLAME!!!"  
  
Well to say the least the dark ones were blasted up pretty badly. As a result the Destiny Stone glowed again, to allow the second-last destiny- evolution in this story.  
  
"IMPERIAL DRAMON FIGHTER MODE!" "KINGMON!" "ULTRA FUSION EVOLUTION: WARDRAMON!"  
  
Now the battle began to escalate in intensity as it became WarDramon's Giga War Tornado versus WarDemon's Black War Tornado. Black AeroVenusmon took on AeroDramon Red and Petalmon, while Black MarineKabuterimon faced off with MarineThormon and ElectroKabuterimon. Of course, both Black Goddramon and WarDemon were too powerful for Goddramon and WarDramon to handle by themselves, so they required the assistance of Alpha Omegamon and Golddramon. (Dino Beemon had been stir-fried earlier on by an accurate Black God Flame)  
  
To be continued…next chapter… 


	3. Digimon Movie part 2

*Disclaimer: I no own Digimon. So no suing me*  
  
*Disclaimer 2: Hey, if I'm writing fanfics, I probably don't own it, cos if I did, it won't be fanfic, it'll be a real movie, and Davis will die horribly, and there'll be Takari, Taiora, Mimato, and Izzy/Yolei*  
  
*My Second fanfic*  
  
*Yes I copied the disclaimer from my other fic, AMPOL: RM*  
  
*This Fic contains Ryo, David and Mike, who are in no way related to any of the tamers. They are the offspring of the Digidestined in AMPOL: RM. Don't even think about asking how the heck they got here.*  
  
*I have absolutely no idea what the heck the lyrics of Itsumo Itsudemo mean, so if you have the translation, please send it to me. For my part I think that Soba is the noodles they ate in 'Stone Soup'*  
  
*There are two Holy-God/Gold-Dragon-Digimon in this fic. Goddramon is Goddramon, the more powerful God-Dragon, while Golddramon is something like Were-Goddramon, but less powerful than Goddramon. (Gold-Dragons are less powerful than God-Dragons, even if they have legs.)  
  
~~~~~~~The Fic~~~~~~  
  
Digimon 02X: The Movie  
  
Quantum Digivolve  
  
Part 2:  
  
The gigantic black flying Venus flytrap began to fly extremely quickly, but the red flying dragon-bird and the petal fairy soon caught up. The Venus flytrap turned around to face its pursuers, flying all the while, and began to mock them.  
  
"So, the chicken and the rose have finally evolved into a larger chicken and a smaller rose, eh?" Mocked Black AeroVenusmon.  
  
"So the black chicken and the black rose have fused to become an overgrown turkey eh?" Retorted Petalmon.  
  
"Well, turkeys will be turkeys. I myself think it's about time for Thanksgiving, so let's say we roast this one!" Yelled AeroDramon Red.  
  
"Destiny FLAME!" "Petal Tornado!"  
  
A gigantic blast of flame erupted from the red dragon-bird, as Petalmon began to spin and throw out loads of petals. (think a blizzard with pink rose petals) The petals hit Black AeroVenusmon and stuck on, and the destiny flame burnt both the petals and the flying plant.  
  
"Curse you! Black Aero Rose Cannon!" Retaliated AeroVenusmon.  
  
Meanwhile, next to a river, a gigantic bug, a humanoid turtle, and what looked like a cross between the two were shooting it out. The bug, which had electrical markings on it, was trying to dodge a flying river with electricity in it. The turtle was also dodging the same flying river, while trying to get a good angle to shoot his opponent with.  
  
"Are we going too fast for you, Mr Turtle? Or do I need to get some bug spray?" Taunted Black MarineKabuterimon as he shot off another Black- Shocking-River-of-Power, which was the aforementioned flying river.  
  
"He really is starting to get on my nerves." Stated ElectroKabuterimon  
  
"Yeah well, there's nothing we could do, but…NOW!" Commanded MarineThormon.  
  
"Thunder Horn!" Lightning began to erupt from ElectroKabuterimon's horn. "Marine HAMMER!" MarineThormon threw his hammer, which by some unexplained magic turned into a moving cyclone of water. The cyclone encased the humanoid-turtle-bug thingy, cutting off his Black-Shocking- River-of-Power, while at the same time kept him in place as the lightning struck into the cyclone, creating a Lightning-Enshrouded-Cyclone-Of-Water, which was beginning to hurt Black Marine Kabuterimon. He flew straight down into the eye of the cyclone, fired off a Black-Shocking-River-of-Power, which resulted in the Lightning-Enshrouded-Cyclone-Of-Water subsiding, leaving the two open to a Black-Shocking-River-of-Power.  
  
While it seemed that the digidestined were winning elsewhere, WarDemon and Black Goddramon were having a field day. Black Goddramon had knocked Goddramon a few miles away with his Black Hand of Destiny, while WarDemon's Black War Tornado proved a match for the Giga War Tornado. The Omega cannon had fired a few times, but it could not penetrate the black tornado-of-war. Golddramon was orbiting Black Goddramon, hoping that Black Goddramon would run out of energy. Finally, there was a long stream of golden flame which struck Black Goddramon squarely in the chest. Or whatever Evil-God-Dragons have for a chest. WarDemon got partially distracted, and stopped its Black War Tornado just before WarDramon got a nice operation in its stomach. The blast (which was a long-ranged God- Flame) distracted WarDemon long enough for Alpha Omegamon to hit WarDemon with the Omega cannon.  
  
Drawing a gigantic shining blade, Alpha Omegamon leapt at WarDemon in a position to decapitate. WarDemon dodged backwards a la The Matrix, and only got an Alpha Blade slash across the breastplate. WarDramon followed up with a projectile attack, but WarDemon quickly deflected it back at WarDramon with another projectile. Alpha Omegamon was just about to pierce through WarDemon, breastplate, heart and all, but Black Goddramon slashed him at the side with his own Black Omegamon Blade, knocking him to the ground. Golddramon then disarmed Black Goddramon with a well-placed kick, and the two began to fight Dragon-Claw to Dragon-Claw.  
  
TK: There's something about this that reminds me of The One.  
  
Davis: Which one? ("The One") Huh?  
  
TK: Never Mind.  
  
Davis: WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
Davis's shouting had attracted the attention of Black Goddramon, who turned his head enough to pinpoint the digidestined's location. He began to charge up a Black-God-Flame, when Goddramon threw his blade straight into Golddramon's claw. Golddramon expertly grabbed it, turned to face Black Goddramon, and slashed him. It would have been enough to disembowel him, but he was a God-Dragon anyway, and they didn't die quite so easily. The battle began to heat up as both the Fate stone and the Destiny stone began to glow. Black Goddramon yelled, and slashed Golddramon across the face with one claw, while the other grabbed Golddramon's leg and threw him. Goddramon had finally reached the scene of the battle, and almost immediately picked up his sword and began such a furious swordfight with Black Goddramon (and his Black Omegamon Blade) that it would make the producers of Blade II jealous. Meanwhile WarDemon had finally released the demon inside of him, and now was furiously striking at Alpha Omegamon, who was blocking as best as he could with his WarGreymon shield. Stopping occasionally to fire off a few MetalGarurumon missiles, he fighting for his life. WarDramon came after WarDemon with a well-placed Demon-Killer. (think WarGreymon's Dramon Killers). The WarDemon then began a Black War Tornado, occasionally sending out Death Claws. WarDramon's Giga War Tornado was used to compensate for the storm, while Alpha Omegamon began to charge up his Alpha Blade and his Omega Cannon for one last stand. Suddenly the Giga War Tornado was dispelled, and WarDramon came flying out of it, smashing into Alpha Omegamon and basically knocking them out. WarDemon then Death-Clawed both Goddramon and Golddramon at the same time.  
  
"WARDEMON!" "BLACK GODDRAMON!" "DARK DESTINY FATE FUSION!!!" The resulting voice was absolutely impossible. It was of the highest pitch, and the lowest pitch, it was mind-blowingly loud and yet whisper soft. The two began to fuse into what may only be described as the god of death.  
  
{I am Fatemon. All shall either bow before me, or fall before me. Choose.}  
  
The voice of Fatemon seemed to come from inside them, and yet come from all around them. TK bravely stood up and yelled "We'll never bow to you!", describing the digidestined's feelings at that moment.  
  
The battle was still raging on, but by now Black AeroVenusmon was getting tired, and so was Black MarineKabuterimon. By a stroke of magnificent luck the two were chased into each other, allowing the Digidestined Digimon to strike all together. First came a Petal Tornado, then a Lightning-Enshrouded-Cyclone-Of-Water, finishing off with a Destiny Flame which dried (and incinerated) both dark Digimon, which promptly melted. Suddenly, they could see darkness spreading towards them, like an explosion. There was a voice that yelled {DEATH NOVA!!!} right before the darkness hit them like a gigantic Super Nova, draining their energy. Everyone soon blacked out…  
  
But as usual, the Destiny Stone wouldn't let them die so easily, and resurrected every single one of them in front of Fatemon, as if his D-Nova had not touched them. They began to charge when another Death Nova came, this time much less powerful. It was just enough to knock them to the ground, panting. Fatemon walked to the Destiny Stone triumphantly.  
  
{At last, I have found the final Destiny Stone. One blow, and evil shall reign. One blow to find them (digidestined) all, one blow to rule them. One blow to break them all, and in the darkness burn them. The ancient prophecy shall be fulfilled!} Fatemon raised his hand/claw/paw (?), and struck the Destiny stone, as if to test its strength. Luckily the blow only cracked it, and not obliterate it. However, quite unexpectedly, the Fate stone began to glow in synchrony with the Destiny stone, and a crack appeared on the Fate stone, identical to the one on its brethren.  
  
{What?!}  
  
Begin playing Itsumo Itsudemo  
  
Asu e mukau kisha wa, togireta reeru de  
  
Ryo began to glow, and walked forward towards Fatemon. TK and Kari also began to glow yellow and pink respectively, and stood on either side of Ryo. Ryo was glowing yellow-and-pink. Soon, Golddramon stood behind Ryo, with Seraphimon and Magnadramon on either side (they had devolved from Goddramon).  
  
Mou furikaeru bakari, tomadou watashi  
  
Ryo looked at Fatemon with defiance, and then sighed.  
  
"Don't you know, that Fate = Destiny? Therefore if you destroy the Destiny stone, you destroy the Fate stone, and poof! No more Digiworld."  
  
Te to te tsunagiawase issho ni hashiru to  
  
Suddenly the three glowing figures (the Digimon, not the three people!) merged into a gigantic ball of energy.  
  
Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?  
  
"SERAPHIMON!" "MAGNADRAMON!" "FUSION EVOLUTION: GODDRAMON!"  
  
"GODDRAMON!" 'GOLDDRAMON!" "DESTINY FUSION!"  
  
Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
From the gigantic ball of energy emerged a gigantic angel, as big as IDFM. 12 wings appeared on his back, then futuristic 'War' armour appeared on him. His 12 wings merged into a pair of gigantic dragon wings, which spread itself out as he completed his finishing pose, resulting in a storm of feathers.  
  
Tsuujiatteru kara  
  
"ANGELDRAMON!"  
  
Itsumo itsumo doko demo  
  
He was AngelDramon, and he had enough power in those wings to fly to Pluto and back in about, oh, say two minutes? He stood tall and strong, and every single part of his body was covered in some kind of armour. His wings were covered in light, ethereal dragon hide armour.  
  
Tonde ikeru wa  
  
He clenched his fist, then in a split second appeared in front of Fatemon. One punch was all it took to smash the blood out of Fatemon's head.  
  
Itsumo itsumo itsu demo  
  
The Digimon gave their energy to WarDramon, who glowed with a bright flash of light, then reappeared with cool-looking armour. He was now Destiny Armour WarDramon.  
  
Minna ga soba ni iru  
  
Destiny Armour WarDramon fired off a Destiny War Rifle, which left so many holes in Fatemon he could be mistaken for a pincushion from hell.  
  
Kitto kitto dare demo…  
  
Alpha Omegamon then began to separate into several pieces, which transformed into armour. The Omega armour grafted itself unto AngelDramon's body.  
  
AngelDramon then fired off his final attack, DESTINY FORCE. Fatemon evaporated, and the Fate stone cracked.  
  
"For the fate of destinies, you must be destroyed."  
  
Hitori ja nai wa!  
  
And that was the end of the Digimon saga in this dimension. Of course, in the Tamers Dimension there was evil, and other Digimon dimensions evil was just beginning to breed, but in this Dimension, evil was utterly destroyed, and there was a happy ending for everyone. Ryo, Mike and David stayed with the digidestined for a while, then returned to their lives in the future. (Ryo is the result of a Takari marriage, Mike is the offspring of a Mimato, and David is the by-product of a Taiora. He was named after Davis.)  
  
Ryo, Mike and David went on to become Digiworld guardians too. They found a new way of evolving to Ultra stage, by a method known as Fuzor.  
  
But that, is another story, for another author, for another time.  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? Please read and review. Do you want to read more about Ryo, Mike and David? Then review, and if I get enough I will write Digimon: 02 EXtreme, involving TK, Kari, and the three new Digidestined.  
  
I finally figured out what the lyrics of Itsumo Itsu Demo mean, so I'll just stick 'em here as a bonus. They might not be correct, but you can get the rough idea. If you're mad enough you can try singing them. I'm looking for the TV version, where there are lyrics (I only have a version where there's only music) 


End file.
